polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball
Yugoslaviaball |nativename = Краљевина Југославијалопта Kraljevina Jugoslavijalopta |founded = 1918 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Serbiaball |predicon = Kingdom of Serbia |onlysuccessor = Yugoslaviaball |nexticon = Yugoslavia |successor = Yugoslaviaball |ended = 1941 |image = Yugoslav King.png |government = Constitutional Monarchy (1918-1929, 1931-1939) Absolute Monarchy under a Royal Dictatorship (1929-1931) Federal Constitutional Monarchy (1939-1941) |personality = Regal, Traditional, Strict, Control freak |language = Serbo-Croatian-Slovene |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = League of Nationsball |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Catholicism * Protestantism Islam Judaism |friends = UKball Franceball Czechoslovakiaball Kingdom of Romaniaball My successor (sometimes) Kingdom of Greeceball Chetniksball USAball |enemies = Nazi Germanyball Turkeyball Italyball Hungaryball Bulgariaball Commie pig (sometime) |likes = King Peter, Prince Paul, Partisans, Tito(mostly) |hates = Nazis, Chetniks, Ustase, Tito(rarely) |predecessor = State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball Kingdom of Serbiaball Kingdom of Montenegroball |intospace = No |bork = Yugo Yugo |status = Turned into Tito }}Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, previously called the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball, is an historical Slavic countryball composed by Croatiaball, Bosniaball, Serbia and Montenegroball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball. Relatively big, it occupied most of the Balkan clay with his neighbors Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, Albaniaball and Greeceball. He was partially occupied by Fascist Italyball and Nazi Germanyball, both of whom supported and recognized Croatian Rebels inside his clay. . History: The Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball was born when Kingdom of Serbiaball anschlussed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, as nobody wanted to recognise it as a real state (even though EVERYONE promised to do so) and the Kingdom of Montenegroball. The country was known as the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball, before it changed its name to Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, by royal decree. He had several internal problems with his two biggest minorities, the Banovina of Croatiaball and the Slovenian Drava Banovinaball. Like his "brother" ( Yugoslaviaball) he had multi personality dissorder, and wanted to get medical help to cure it, but before he could have succeeded, he was attacked by Nazi Germanyball, the Kingdom of Italyball, the Kingdom of Hungaryball (1920-46), and by the Kingdom of Bulgariaball. While he was under German and Italian occupation, his clay was divided, creating new axis states. These included Independent State of Croatiaball and a small rump Serbiaball while the rest of his clay was partitioned between the two axis powers. Effective resistance movements sought to establish an independent Yugoslaia free from Fascist occupation. The communist Yugoslav partisans managed to gain allied support, leading to the death of a Royal Yugoslavia and the establishment of his cousin. Relations: Friends: * Franceball - My best friend, we had best relations. * UKball - Another friend who helped me in WWI * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Best Balkan friend, thank yuo for not attacking me in Operation 25. * Kingdom of Greeceball - Another friend from Balkan who love Gyros. * USAball - My Big Ally, thank yuo for putting Serbian Flag on White House in 1918. * Czechoslovakiaball - Little Entente * Chetniksball - Sought to bring Royalist rule through Yugoslavia and my royal army, But why yuo want greater Serbia. *Yugoslavia - Cousin, we were good but why did you decided to move in COMMUNISM!? I wanted my monarchy to live longer! *USSR - Even despite your insane and dark side of humor, thank you for freeing me from Nazi Germany! I owe you a huge thanks! Neutral: * Tito's partisans - Why yuo want of commie state? Supported him throughout the remainder of the war BUT WHY ABOLISH MONARCHY???? Oh well, take care of my country good. Enemies: * Nazi Germanyball - I would have stayed in your axis powers if you were less violent! * Italian Social Republicball - Same with Nazi but I forgive you for your attack on me. * Independent State of Croatiaball - Fake state and Nazi Puppet * Bulgariaball - Macedonia is rightfully mine! YOU HEAR THAT? MINE! * Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB Gallery: o0u2l8shdsu11.png|create from MarsandCadmium Yugoslav King.png The_Breakup_of_Yugoslavia.png|Yugoslaviaball death 9dlun2U.png Screenshot 2019-07-24 at 1.48.05 PM.png T0s5zwgc.png }} Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Balkans Category:Slavic Category:Serbiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Europe Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White